Smoke From A Distant Fire
by Heartless BytchhakaHelenBach1
Summary: Weechesters, John Winchester. We all have our demons. What's not to love? I tried to show how the same event could affect each one of them differently. Was I successful? You tell me. Gen, no pairings, just family. Enjoy


This was for an idea cloverautrey had for November 2nd to remember Mary Winchester.  
A/N The Boys belong to Kripke.  
A/N This story isn't really specific to any season.  
A/N Not sure where this is going yet.  
Pairings None  
Rating Gen

He still smells the smoke in his dreams. He still feels the heat and the terror as he ran into the night with a precious bundle in his arms. His Momma was screaming in pain and his Daddy had handed his baby Brother to him and told him to run outside and to not look back. He had been terrified he'd never see his Momma and Daddy again.  
He still remembers his Daddy picking him and Sammy both in his arms and running carrying both boys. He remembers sitting on the car while his Daddy held him and Sammy both while they watched the flames and smoke coming out of the windows of their house.  
He remembers how tightly his Daddy held him in the crook of his arm while the firefighters were trying to get the fire under control and Sammy cried and flailed.  
Sometimes he still smells the smoke and hears the fire after awakening from his dreams.

His earliest memory is of waking from a dream filled with hazy images hidden in swirls of smoke and flames with tears on his cheeks and Dean there by him saying "It's ok Sammy, it's just a bad dream. You just had a bad dream. You're ok. You've got me here with you. He remembers Dean holding him in his arms for a few minutes before he starts teasing him about his bottom lip fluttering and saying "You're being such a girl Sammy". "I'll get you a glass of chocolate milk if you promise to drink it all and go back to sleep without crying anymore". After he finishes his milk, Dean tucks him back into bed he tells him "Don't worry, I'll be right here by you if you need me in the night". Dean watches over Sammy in the night fearful of something happening to him while he sleeps.

He loves his sons but it's so hard to be around them. He sees Mary in both of them. He feels like he let her down and he's afraid he'll let the boys down too.  
He spends a lot of time looking for that demon that killed Mary and was doing who knows what to his son. That's what really scares him. What was he doing to Sammy? What if he comes back? John keeps what's left of his family on the move. Sometimes getting them out of bed to leave in the middle of the night.  
Sammy grumbles and becomes recalcitrant at these times while Dean gets very quiet and somewhat pale. He seems hypervigilant at these times like he expects to see the thing hid Dad told him he saw that night. John is spending increasingly more and more time away from his boys. Leaving Sammy in Dean's charge with stern instructions to keep Sammy and himself safe.

Dean has vague memories of his Momma. Sometimes a certain aroma will trigger a memory of her holding him on her lap or trying to comb his hair while he fidgets. Sometimes late at night after Sammy's asleep Dean will quietly cry himself to sleep thinking about his few memories of her. He'd never let Sammy see him cry about anything, especially Momma. He misses her touch, her voice. He misses her laughs, her kisses and hugs. His memories of her are clouded by smoke and flames.

Sam has no memories of his Momma. All he knows of her is what Dean's told him. And Dean doesn't always want to talk about her. When he asks Daddy, Daddy doesn't say much except "Your Mother was a good woman, I miss her so much. She loved you kids, Sammy". He sees the other kids dropped off at school by their Mothers. He wonders what that's like to have someone pack your lunch that's not Dean. Sometimes the lunches Dean packs are a little bizarre. Sammy doesn't care for peanut butter and pickles sandwiches too much. Dean thinks that's pretty funny.

Dean 's starting to notice the pretty girls in school. A lot of them are noticing him too. the little glances and giggles are dead giveaways. He smiles at them during lunch and they giggle and blush not sure what to say next. He'd like to get to know them better but inwardly he's hesitant. Distant wisps of smoke and tongues fire cloud through his mind when he thinks of knowing a girl better.

Sam thinks girls are dumb. He's more interested in what's being taught in class. Math comes easy for him. He can see in his head where the numbers should go and what they have to do to get there. Yesterday on the way home from school, Dean bopped him on the back of the head and said "Sammy, keep studying that hard and your brain is gonna get too big for your scrawny little body".

Dad's gone again. On a new lead about the demon he saw that night. He didn't stock up on supplies before he left. Looks like it'll be another peanut butter and pickle sandwich night tonight.  
After some arguing, the boys go to the local convenience store a couple of blocks away and Dean lifts a couple pieces of Teriyaki Jerky. Sam boosts a couple bags of peanut M&Ms.  
They get caught trying to steal a couple of soft drinks and get run out of the store. Dean's laughing about it. "Check this out, Sammy"! He pulls a bottle of Yoo Hoo chocolate drink from his back pocket the clerk totally missed. He knows how much Sam likes chocolate milk. It's not really chocolate milk but Dean figures it's close enough for government work,

Dean has to stay late after school for fighting one day. Sam's got nowhere to go so he's waiting for him outside by the school doors. A couple of punks with failing grades approach him and start taunting him about studying so much. They call him names like Geek Boy and Nerd McTurd. It escalates pretty quickly. They start pushing him back and forth between them. Shoving harder and harder til he falls and scrapes his hands trying to break his fall.  
They laugh and mock him while he gets back up. Sam's mad now. He charges the biggest kid and ties into him. The other kid jumps on his back and it's a one sided fight. Sam lands a good one in the big kids nose that starts a gusher. Meanwhile the other kid is pounding on his back right above a kidney.  
About that time Dean comes out of the building. He sees what's happening and runs to break it up and get the punk kid off Sam. He punches the punk in the mouth and is rewarded with instant bloodshed. The two punks run away since the fight isn't so one sided anymore.

Dean and Sam argue about it all the way home. "Dude, what were you thinking, letting 2 of them jerks get you alone?" "Dean, I had it handled. That one kid was ready to cry and I would've had the other one whupped if you'd come out about three minutes later"! "That's bull,Sam! I saw what he was doing to you!"

They argue the rest of the way home. Dean was rattled that he wasn't there and something could've happened to his little brother which reminded him of something he couldn't quite place.  
Sam is resentful of Dean always bossing him and interfering with his plans. They don't even make it in the door and they're dukin' it out in the yard. Dean's got the reach on Sam but, Sam's just a shade quicker. Dean punches Sam in the nose, Sam moves under and lands one in Dean's stomach and down they go to the ground.  
They fight dirty, trying to inflict as much damage to each other as possible. Dean double punches Sam in the left eye. Sam twists his body and manages to get Dean off. He kicks Dean in the side and jumps on him punching Dean in the chin. "It's my fight Dean, let me handle it!"  
"No Sam, what if something happened to you?" "I couldn't deal with that,Sammy".  
The smell of smoke and sound of fire roar through his mind. 


End file.
